


Una giornata di straordinaria felicità or A well-deserved day of happiness, dammit!

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dick Pics, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idealism, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Masturbation, My ideal best version of these fools, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet, Tattoos, True Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Spadino and Aureliano have been together for months. Nearly a year, in fact. The hardships of fatherhood and his becoming the Gypsy King of Ostia have taken a toll on Spadino. He finds them a safe place where they can run off to when they want to be alone.They enjoy each other's company (and bodies) one weekend away.





	Una giornata di straordinaria felicità or A well-deserved day of happiness, dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken liberties as usual. There are a few pet names in the story like amore, amore mio, or amò which all mean love or my love in Italian. The title in Italian is only a play on words and not the translation of the title in English.  
> Also, in case it's a deal breaker (since a coward left an anon message apparently all their undies got bunched up about it), Aureliano bottoms in this story. He may not seem like the type, but as a gay man I assure you appearances and stereotypes don't match what happens in the bedroom a lot of times. If this is too much to wrap your head around (let's remember Spadino also tops) than this isn't the fic for you. I've chosen to make him a bottom because even the strongest people sometimes want to relinquish control. I won't apologize for my choice and I stand by what I have written. I always have and I always will. Perhaps he'll top in my next fic but in this one he doesn't. That said, if you like fics filled with emotion and caring of two people truly in love, this is a story you might not want to skip, regardless of who gives.  
> Happy reading!

Isolation and privacy makes it the perfect getaway spot.  
Spadino chose well.  
Then again, he’s had plenty of time to learn to be careful.  
  
This part of the coast, even in summer, barely gets any foot traffic. It’s a forgotten patch, the access road to the beaches private and securely gated. The property itself is so vast one would have to know there was a house here.  
Spadino knows. The Anacletis own the land and strangers would do well not to trespass. His own family thinks twice about ever visiting.  
The King has declared it his own and there’s no questioning his motives.  
  
Yes, this place is perfect, he nods slowly in self-approval from the driver’s seat of his black Audi.  
Two identical sets of keys weigh heavy in his jacket pocket.  
  
+  
  
In this season of the year, with the cold air leaving the first hints of a tingle on bare skin and winter knocking at the door with insistent breezes, the location is basically a secluded cove.  
Nestled nicely among low-hanging cliffs, the three-bedroom house stands empty.   
Draped, dusty furnishings and precarious plumbing aren’t much to speak of in terms of trappings, but they’re sufficient for them both.  
At the end, all they need is each other.  
One room is currently lived-in more than any other. Tidied up and heated by an enormous fireplace, Aureliano and Spadino have taken up residence in the master bedroom.    
They’ve claimed it as theirs, popping in and out at leisure.  
  
The star-crossed lovers have been a couple for the better part of a year.  
  
Aureliano doesn’t really analyze what happened. If he’s gay, bi, or just queer for Spadino, he doesn’t need to explain himself to anyone. What makes it easier is that no one’s left but Spadì and Nadia,  
and the latter is their biggest (and only) ally, anyway. As for his crew, he gives orders from afar. Often unseen like the Wizard of Oz. They’re oblivious.  
  
Spadino, instead, still lurks in the closet. He wishes he didn’t have to, but this is the way it must be. If he wants to continue to live that is.  
Thus, he has a lot of “overnight business” which takes him on road trips to Abruzzo. The fact they coincide with Aureliano disappearing “to clear his mind”… well no one is the wiser.  
(And if they do harbor any suspicions, they know better than to speak of it).  
  
+  
  
“I’m an hour away, Aurelià.”  
Spadino has Aureliano on speaker, their chatter lately equal parts sweet and dirty.  
His tone is husky, thick with lust. “Can’t wait to taste you, Albè. I’ve been so thirsty for you.”  
Aureliano stokes the fire in the kitchen, the old stove lazy to heat up. The dull throb in his crotch reminds him he’s been aching for him for days.  
  
A heat rises in Spadino’s pale cheeks. He’s almost bashful about his confession. “I’ve been saving it. It’s been a few days since I... I know you like it… copious.”  
Aureliano’s cock doesn’t take long to reply. The twitching increasing at the verbal proposition, his teeth gleam in a grin.  
“Hurry. I’m already here, started a fire and getting dinner going. Also I’m hard, if that’s an incentive.”  
  
A hastily suppressed giggle rings out in the gap. “Naked chef?! I want photo proof, Aurè.”  
Aureliano gurgles in laughter. Months ago he’d have never done this. Now the 147 nudes they have on each other speak to more than just open-mindedness.  
Months ago there were many things Aureliano thought he’d never do. Yet here he is.  
  
“One second, Albè.” The sound of a zipper dropping precedes the click of his camera. A picture of Aureliano’s erection pops up on Spadino’s phone.  
He bites into his dark lip in longing. Lingers a moment. He’s looking at it as if it were the first time.  
Spadino slides it into the hidden folder. The pictures in the secret gallery they both share are deeply personal and… pornographic.  
  
“What? Don’t like what you see?!”  
Alberto stirs in his seat, tension building in his pants. “Sorry. Got lost in fantasizing, love. I’ve just passed Sulmona. 57 minutes to the shore and a bit more after. I’m coming.”  
“That’s what I want to hear soon… “  
  
Alberto draws in a short breath, like he does when he’s about to chuckle.  
The boy’s beaming. Nothing could wipe the smile from his face. “What’s for dinner? You the appetizer Aurelià?!  
_Hope so._  
“Garlic, oil, and chilli pepper pasta. Like old times, Spadì.”  
Spadino remembers. _Aglio, olio, peperoncino._ He’ll never forget. Until the day he dies that dish will always be theirs.  
“Just be sure you wash that pepper off your hands. I’ve got plans for those nimble fingers of yours.”  
  
+  
  
Considering the standard of normal gypsy dwellings, this old villa is very plain. Mostly mahogany wood and gold trim, some pieces hailing back to the 60s. Everything screams “there once were better times,”  
including a rickety gilded headboard. It competes with the lamentations of their lovemaking every time Aureliano rides him. Which is _very_ often.  
A wardrobe that won’t close and a couple nightstands (with more years on them than Aureliano and Spadino combined) finish the room.  
To be honest, decor is the least of their concerns. They spend most of their time in Abruzzo in each other’s arms, lips locked.  
  
Jesus it’s morning already, Spadino muses. He lies flat on the mattress, slim shoulders pressing into the springs. Relaxation loosens his body and he sinks into its softness.  
There’s a slight chill to the air and he notices that Aureliano’s skin is prickled. He pulls on the duvet so it at least covers his back.  
  
This sensation of domestic bliss is a rarity despite how often they have been coming here. It’s a rarity because it’s not always cloaked in serenity. But this weekend… it has been. He’s enjoying every moment. Soaking it in like sunshine on a winter’s day.  
Every moment with Aureliano is stolen. Paradise.  
What’s not to savor?  
  
Spadino’s mind is all over the place. As restless as his body.  
Ten years ago this was a nice mattress, he thinks. Now the lack of support is nearly to the point of being uncomfortable. It doesn’t help they’ve given this bed quite the workout over the past months.  
The consideration urges him to shift. He flips onto his side, facing Aureliano. After a little squirming he finally finds a decent position and settles in.  
The light breaking in from the nearby window gives Aureliano an angelic glow. Spadino’s warm eyes remain rapt on his face.  
  
It’s like he’s a dark angel, he contemplates. Something beautiful and ethereal. And yet _his._  
Lashes the color of a raven’s wings flutter. Aureliano’s dreaming.  
In his own way, so is Spadino.  
  
_I’m so lucky. So fucking lucky. He’s given me my life back and I wanna give him the world._  
Aurè deserves the best, he decides. Though his partner doesn’t seem at all annoyed by their accommodations, (certainly not after all the spartan places he’s called home), Spadino resolves to at least invest in a new bedroom set.  
They come here so often, it’s an easy expense for their little love nest. Maybe one day he’ll have the whole place renovated. For now… the bed.  
  
Alberto tosses a closer glance towards _his world_. One half of that existence is his son, Cesare, but here with him now is the reason his heart races and his brain fizzles.  
Spadino narrows his gaze to Aureliano’s rising and falling chest.  
He can’t help but smile widely. A fresh star has been added to Aureliano’s left pec. It’s right over his heart. _AAAA,_ one for each of their initials, are tattooed in its center.  
  
Spadino reaches out, cushioning his fingertip to Aureliano’s lips. He can feel the plush flesh tremble beneath his touch. Alberto presses in, his cock getting harder at the sudden flash of last night’s blowjob.  
The appetizer. As promised.  
Aureliano wanted to drink of him and so he did. Every last drop.  
Jesus the memory of it is still so fucking vivid.  
  
_He had closed his eyes, filling his lungs with the briny sea air. The low light invading the room cast a shadow at his feet. Spadino moaning between Aureliano’s deep, nasal breaths spurred his lover on. A low hum vibrated in Aureliano’s ribcage and with every long suck, his cheeks hollowed. He ravished Spadino, who held onto the table with one trembling hand and nuzzled Aureliano’s head deeper on him with the other._  
_When Spadino got close, sibilating something about angels and heaven and God, Aureliano wrapped a large hand around the base of his thickness, pumping lightly._  
_He watched him quiver in pleasure, blinking his watery orbs of Curacao blue in his direction._  
_Alberto’s own vision blurred by lust, he observed Aureliano’s rising and falling on his groin._  
_At the moment of dissolution, Aureliano expertly flicked at the slit like a light switch, (up and down, up and down). It was too much._  
_Spadino broke._  
_Aureliano swallowed and swallowed, until Spadino didn’t beg him to his lips, licking the cum and saliva from his beard with long and obscene laps._  
  
Spadino’s breath hitches when Aureliano’s tongue stirs against the pad of his digit.  
  
+  
  
Sometimes he can’t believe they’re here. Not here, in Abruzzo. But here, _together_. It was quite the escalation.  
Enemies.  
Partners.  
Friends.  
Lovers.  
After all the shit that went down, all the death… the last thing Spadino ever imagined was _this._ It took Livia being murdered and a common enemy to draw them closer and closer. (An enemy which still looms on the horizon. But that’s another story and today Spadino’s mind is so far from thinking about Samurai he doesn’t even fucking exist in his universe).  
It’s burned into memory, the night Aureliano called for him, came out to him and admitting his feelings…  
  
Jesus. Spadino kissed him then, _again_ , but this time without violence or insult. They kissed like there would never be another dawn…  
That’s when the rest of his life began. When it finally had any semblance of sense. Previous to that he had just been going through the motions. A gypsy zombie.  
The circumstances around their getting together may not have been ideal, but this is what they have. These are the cards they were dealt, and probably all they’ll ever get unless something drastically changes. But for gangsters, little ever does.  
So this _has to be_ enough.  
  
The heat from his forehead warms the back of Spadino’s hand. It’s quiet except for the sound of Aureliano’s even breathing and the rough waters of late autumn. The crash of surf can be heard ever so faintly even in their bedroom, complementing his own respiring.  
  
Spadino inhales.  
The sea exhales.  
  
A text makes the weathered nightstand vibrate, interrupting his reverie. He picks up the phone with three digits, unlocking it with a crooked finger. As soon as the message flashes, he sighs.  
_Where the fuck are you, Albè? When are you getting back?!_  
Angelica.  
His gaze shoots to the ceiling, focus suddenly absent.  
Fuck, he thinks. A slow sensation of drowning overcomes him. His lungs tighten.  
  
It’s always the same goddamn story. He gets one moment of fucking peace and he’s immediately wanted back.  
Fingers glide over the screen.  
_I’m in Abruzzo, remember?! I’ll be back today. I don’t think our fucking little empire is going to fall apart, Angè, if I’m away a couple days. I’ve got shit to take care of here. If you need something just ask my cousin. Give Cesare a kiss from me. Ciao_  
  
Sometimes he feels bad for treating her like this. He doesn’t mean to be so dismissive. But she knew what the deal was. And especially since the baby... since becoming the King of Ostia… eyes are constantly on him.  
He needs these moments of freedom. He’d go mad without.  
  
His drug is Aureliano and a junkie requires a constant fix.  
  
+  
  
“Ciao amò…” Aureliano draws in a slow, steady smile of happiness as soon as he sees Spadino next to him. Two turquoise gems blink at the sudden change in light, the sky so clear it leaves the room radiant.  
Aureliano reaches, brushing a thumb under Spadino’s cute nose. He pinches his cheek sweetly.  
“Been up long, _amore_?”  
Alberto inches forward, mouth throbbing for him. Aureliano feels a wild surge of pleasure as Spadino’s heat opens over his.  
“Morning baby,” Alberto pants when he pulls off with a smack. “Yeah, I’ve been up a while. Just thinking.”  
“Come here,” his lover beckons.    
  
Aureliano slides his strong arm under him, drawing Alberto’s smaller body on top with ease. He gathers him tightly against his broad chest, the sensation of his skin smooth and warm, like pouring hot oil over himself.  
“You okay, Albè?”  
They breathe in time. Could do it to a metronome.   
  
He might be brooding, but there’s no where else he wants to be. “I’m perfect, _amore mio,_ ” he replies.  
Aureliano lets himself relax. “Good. You know I worry when you think too much. I hate to see that beautiful face of yours all tense.”  
Alberto sighs, pecking his pert lips.  
  
“It’s all good. I just may need to cut out a little earlier. Angelica’s up my ass because of the baby and stuff. But you stay here. I’ll make it a day run. Be back later tonight. I don’t wanna miss another evening in your arms.”  
Aureliano has no where pressing he has to be. He told Nadia to keep an eye on the affairs until Monday.  
“I can do that. It’ll be hell waiting on you, but I’m sure I can find something to do around here. Clean, cook… play the doting house husband until you get back.”  
“I’d rather you rest and sleep. Take a walk on the beach. I’m going to wear you out when I get back.”  
  
Aureliano returns a smile as intimate as a kiss. “Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Aureliano gathers him closer, clinging to him, as if the feel of flesh against flesh could become a defense against time. He purposely arches his sex into his lover’s, both turgid from contact.  
“Do you have to leave _now now_?” he pouts.  
Reclaiming his lips, Spadino crushes into him. “Nope…” he says as he licks a lazy stripe down his wings, to his nipple.  
A mutual shudder lurches through them.  
“We’ve got enough time… and who cares anyway if I’m a little late?“  
  
+  
  
Outside somewhere, waves crash into the hull of a fishermen’s boat. Wind snaps the faded sail from an abandoned ship dug crookedly in the sand.  
Inside, the repetitive clash of the headboard against the wall rings within the belly of the house, but no one except for the men is around to hear it.  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM  
In harmony with the rhythm of Spadino’s member impaling Aureliano, the man cries out in pleasure.  
“Ugh fuck… fuck… fuck… SPADì!!“  
Their chests and necks are flush, pupils blown. Swollen, ruddy lips beseech Spadino to break him.  
“Oh God, Albè… MORE!”  
  
Spadino glimmers in the light like a celestial being, the shimmer of sweat lightly covering his limbs and torso. All he's missing is his wings.   
Spadino's movements are relentless. All he desires is to melt into Aureliano, be one with him as fully as possible.  
He grabs a fistful of thigh, a good chunk of Aureliano’s right ass cheek squeezed in the other hand.  
“Ride me, Aurelià, ride me into the horizon… “  
  
Spadino’s urging, kneading. Pulling on his feverish, toned body.  
Every thrust jostles them, Spadino’s uncut sex slamming into Aureliano's heat. The muscle around his cock is beyond tight and glides so nicely along his shaft. 

“God Aurelià, I’m close… “  
Aureliano grabs into Alberto, digging his nails into his slender hips, biting on his neck. He's shivering from yearning.   
“Come for me, Albè, come inside me… “ he whispers, breath hot against his ear.  
“Oh fuck fuck… FUCK! “  
  
The headboard continues its percussion. Faster.  
Aureliano’s hand steals down, Alberto too taken with chasing his release to help. He bites into his lower lip,  
sucking it in almost to a bite as he strokes himself fervently.  
  
“Albè… “ he melts.   
Aureliano calls on every saint he knows of as he splashes Spadino’s chest and face with his spunk. The unexpected tightness of his orgasm on Spadino’s cock milks the cum from his lover with one last, forceful push.  
“Aurelià… _te amo_ … “  
Spadino squirts his seed into him with two violent waves. He breaks like the sea water that slams against the rocks on his beach.  
  
+  
  
Alberto’s getting dressed in pieces. He’s got his shirt on but no pants. Socks but no underwear.  
Aureliano lies naked on the bed, still flushed and sweaty. His gaze is all admiration.  
  
“You're too pure. When will I convince you to get a tattoo, Albè?”  
Spadino belly laughs, searching the room for his pants.  
“You know we’re not allowed to do that.”  
Aureliano scoffs with a cluck of the tongue. “You’re not allowed to sleep with men, either. That doesn’t stop you.”  
He tilts his head.  
“Touché”  
  
Pulling the sheet up to his waist, he sits up.  
“Aww, you’ve covered my favorite part,” Spadino pouts.  
Smirking, Aureliano allows it to drop back to mid-thigh.  
“Better?”  
  
Alberto leans down, tongue tracing his velvet lips. “Yes… “  
“Just think about getting the tattoo, okay? The one we talked about.”  
With a soft sigh, he pulls away. “I will. For now, I have to keep the peace.”  
  
A glance to his phone, realizing he needs to get on the road scars his smile.  
“I gotta go, _amore._ I’ll be back in 8-10 hours, okay?”  
  
Aureliano raises his muscular arms over his head, his length half hard again. He makes it twitch.  
“Okay. We’ll miss you.”  
For a moment he tries to stop it but Spadino bursts into giggles again.  
“I’ll make it up to you.”  
“I’ll hold you to it.”  
  
Aureliano reaches over the side of the bed, grabs a tiny bag. He points it in Alberto’s direction.  
“Before I forget…”  
Spadino takes it. Opens the ribbons with care. “What’s this?”  
“A gift for your son. So you think of me when you’re with him, too.”  
Opening the bag, he raises his eyebrows in disbelief.  
“Aurelià… you didn’t!”  
  
He pulls out a woolen beanie. Just like the one he gifted Spadino over a year ago. This one is for a toddler.  
Shrugging, Aureliano's whole face spreads into a smile.  
  
“I hope Angelica’ll let Cesare wear it. But I wanted him to have one, too. Like his dad.”  
In fact, Spadino’s hat half sticks out of his jacket pocket. He still wears it to this day, making Aureliano put it on from time to time so it keeps smelling like him.  
  
Spadino grins foolishly. “I’ll put it on him myself. Thank you, Aurelià. I love it. I love _you._ ”  
He leans lightly into him, tilting his face. Their lips brush.  
“I love you, too, Albè. Now go… the sooner you leave the sooner you get back here. I’ll need someone to warm the bed for me.”  
Turning to grab his coat from the wardrobe, he lifts a finger. “About that… when I get back tonight I have something I want to tell you.”  
“I’ll be all ears. And dick.”  
Spadino throws his head back. “You’re insatiable.”  
"You love it."  
“Guilty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other fic about them, I wish I could have written this in Roman. But ah well. English it is. When I write the dialogues they're always in Roman dialect in my head, but the translation into what I'd like to say in English isn't always the same. The difficulties of translation.  
> The family upon which the character of Spadino and his family is based are originally from the region of Abruzzo which is why he has lands there.  
> These bois will kill me!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! (insert shameless plug for kudos and comments here) :D


End file.
